Hiden hero
by chocolatepiewithcookiecrumbs
Summary: Hyrule has been taken over by Ganondorf, but, where's the hero? What if he doesn't want to fight? Who will come out to be the hero, and will Hyrule ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Legends speak of a hero who would come out and fight. The goddesses preached to us in the old days about the land big enough for all humans to peacefully rest.

As I watch the scenes play out before my eyes, I can't help wonder, _Why goddesses? Why?_

The castle was destroyed. The Mirror of Twilight was where true pain was felt. Only a safe haven for any species rested where evil could never touch. A small village past the Ordona provenience and deep into the dark woods.

Only a few people made it. But the royal family did not.

The princess is locked away and from the human's eyes, all hope is gone as well. The hero will never come, that much is true.

King Ganondorf looked at all the young males in the kingdom and didn't see the marking of the hero on anyone's hand. There was suspicion, and people told lies that their own neighbors knew the hero just to get a crumb of bread. Suspects were taken to the Twilight Realm where Ganon tortured them, beat them, enslaved them.

He ripped their eyes from their sockets, tore their tongues from their mouths, Ganondorf was a beast in human flesh. The man once accepted by all of Hyrule was now the cause of pain for everyone.

But he wields the triforce of power, and with that, he is blinded by the power, the dark energy. Only one small set of people have escaped Ganon's rule, and they are very lucky.

I have ran for months, and I have gone fourteen years without a home. I run because where ever I go, I bring danger to the people who try to help me. My mother and father told me to run when I was only five, and when I was running, I witnessed countless lives, slaughtered before my eyes. But I will never forget when my mother's kind eyes turned to dead stares, and her broken and beaten body fell limply to the ground. I have not a clue as to the whereabouts of my father, but I assume he was murdered too.

Din, Nayru, Farore, please help me. I beg of you.

* * *

A young woman washed the clothing of her family in the nearby river, her family lucky enough to escape to the safe haven where the princess casted her wisdom to protect her people.

Ilia knelt in silent prayer and thanks to the princess who was only four at the time of the terrible sunset was beautiful as the peaks of the trees glowed in the orange and yellow light, the sky painted a light orange and the clouds a soft pink. The girl hummed a simple lullaby she learned from her mother.

_Snap!_

Her pointed ears poked up as a rustle in the bushes. She continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary, that was until a hand lightly brushed her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss-"

The young girl grunted and pulled a knife from her side. She knew how to defend herself thanks to the ancient art of sheikiah. The robbed figure stopped. Apparently they were looking to the girl as if she was insane.

"Who are you?" Ilia growled.

"Do not be alarmed, I come in peace." Ilia took notice of the two gloves the person wore. Judging by their voice, it was a boy.

"What is your business here?"

"I only come to seek shelter for the night. By morning, I shall leave as if nothing ever happened."

"I will have to take you to meet my leader." Ilia explained still holding her knife, ready to strike.

"I understand."

"Do you work for... _him_?"

"No. I actually run from the laws of him. He will never be my king." Ilia glared softly, trying to see the face of the man. She sighed in defeat. It didn't seem as if he was lying so she put the knife back.

"Well, the least you could do is help me finish the clothes since I can't leave them here." The man nodded and the pair finished washing the clothes. Ilia couldn't help wonder who he was and why he was here. How did he manage to run from the authorities? Why was he so well hidden? What was with the gloves?

"Uh... Excuse me... I think that the shirt is, plenty clean..." Ilia's head snapped up and she looked to the ripped material. She must've been scrubbing too hard...

"Yes. Well... uh... thank you. Now we must get to the village before darkness arrives. Follow me." Ilia picked up the basket and turned suddenly. "But don't try anything or I will cut you."

The man nodded and held his hands up innocently. Ilia nodded and walked down the pathway to the village. The people here were poor, everything they had, they had to make. Because of Ordon, they had goats, a few horses, and some cuccos and cows. Farms were stretched out in the light, the houses kept in the shadows.

"Ilia! Look out!" Beth cried out. The village turned and gasped at the robbed figure.

"Where is my father?" Ilia called out.

"Who is that?" Uli asked, shielding her two children away.

"I need to speak with my father." Ilia tried once more, earning a dead silence form the crowd.

"He's back at the barn." Rusl spoke up. The man walked up to Ilia. "Be honest with me Ilia. Is this person holding you hostage?" Rusl whispered.

"No. I found him actually. He doesn't seem to be a spy." Ilia whispered back.. "I want to speak to my father about him."

"I insist on coming with you. Safety reasons." Rusl _was_ an advanced swordsman, and he was responsible for teaching self defense, but Rusl seemed a little too nosy about the town's main business.

"... Fine." Ilia finally responded. The three walked up the short mountain to the barns. Rusl kept a sharp eye on the man in the robes. Ilia set the basket of clothing next to the structure and walked into the barn. Her father was tending to one of the horses Ilia named, Benati.

Bo turned and smiled. "Ilia! My daughter! What brings you here?" He looked up and frowned. "Oh... another prisoner?"

"I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to be a spy. All he asks is of one night of rest." The young girl responded stepping away from the unknown male.

"How old are you boy?" Bo asked walking to the figure.

"Nineteen years. Seven months. Two weeks. Five days. And seventeen hours." The figure responded.

"Do you have any weapons?"

"Two. But one can never be removed from my person."

"In order to stay in this village, we need to remove all weapons from you." Bo calmly explained.

"..." The male pulled one side of his cloak to reveal a sword handing from his dirt brown pants. It seemed that he only had pants and the cloak and gloves as clothing. Not even a pair of shoes protected his feet. The male took the sword from his hip and threw it to the ground. The hilt was decorated in extravagant designs with everyone else looking in awe.

"Where did you get this amazing piece of art?" Rusl asked examining the fine sharp steel of the blade.

"I made it myself. Do take good care of it, the blade is my only means of protection."

"You know how to fight?"

"..." The person hesitated. "Y-yes..."

"Hey Bo, he's gonna have to fight me sometime." Rusl laughed.

"He's in for a butt whooping." Ilia scoffed brushing Benati's fur.

"Maybe. But I _am _pretty good. At least wait to judge before you see my skills." The man replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't act like you know everything until you see _me_." Rusl growled.

"Now now. This is not the time to fight. Now is the time to see if this man is good enough to stay in our village." Bo pushed Rusl away. "Where are you from?"

"I was from Ordon. But I was forced to run. Since the age of five, I have had to run for my life, and I have had to run to protect the ones I loved."

"Do you have any family?"

"They died when I was very little. I witnessed their deaths. I have no family anymore."

"Back to this weapon issue though, where is the second weapon?"

"It is a... magical power I was taught, like if I ever got into danger." The male shook his head. "But it is impossible to harm the innocent with it."

"Fine. I'll believe that. Where your parents sorcerers?"

"No. But they knew simple spells."

"Finally, what is your name?"

"My name? Why is that important?"

"If he is hesitant to say his name, why should we trust him?" Rusl pointed out.

"My name is..." The person paused. "Link. Or at least, that's what my parents called me."

"Link? Interesting name." Bo paused. Rusl pulled Bo over and whispered in his ear.

"We can't trust him. He was hesitant to say even his own name."

"Ah yes..." Bo sighed and turned to the figure. "He stays!" Bo announced much to Rusl's dismay.

"Thank you. I promise I will be gone by sunrise."

"Why? Why not just stay. We are in a place where evil cannot touch after all."

"..."

"Well, at least let Ilia wash your cloak and gloves." Bo responded.

"Do you have an extra set of gloves I can borrow?"

"What is the need?"

"Just... trust me please."

"You may keep the gloves then, but at least allow my daughter to wash your cloak." Bo held out his hand.

"As you wish..." The boy took his cloak off along with his hood and handed it over. His head had dirty blonde hair, he had amazing blue eyes with a jagged looking scar running down his left eye.

"You've seen some battles in your lifetime?" Bo noted.

"Yes." Link responded. He had a soft glare that never wavered.

"Well, let's see how tough you are." Rusl grinned. "Grab your sword, meet me out front."

* * *

"Sir, I really don't want to fight you." The boy said dodging another thrust of the sword.

"Why? Don't know how?" Rusl taunted. Link ducked under a horizontal swing and kicked Rusl to the ground earning a cry from the other man.

"I don't want to fight you." Link replied standing strait and walking away. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you." The boy walked away to the river where he started a fire and laid down, hiding under the bushes. He watched silently as the sun set, leaving him in the darkness. Tonight was going to be interesting, and judging by the humidity, there was going to be a pretty good storm that was going to pass through.

He seriously hoped that the storm would clear by morning...


	2. Chapter 2

Well it is official. I am tired of the mail I get about updating my stories. I am having issues with my computer but no one cares right? I should just screw up my computer more and update for you all huh?

Well due to another... fine message I received, _**ALL STORIES I HAVE ARE BEING DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**_.

No I will not give them to anyone for them to finish, I don't know when I'll update again, but my self-confidence is gone.

Here's why (in case you care):

1. I do have issues writing. Fanfic is only for extra practice for me. I fail my writing classes EVERY year.  
2. I am tired of the mean messages. Unless you're going to be nice to me, don't bother messaging me.  
3. My computer is OLD meaning I don't have the money for a new one.  
4. I just lost my house. I am only surviving thanks to one of my friends.  
5. I am only 15. I am NOT a stupid robot that spends 24/7 on the computer.

There's my reasons. Until my self confidence returns, and I have cooled down from my anger, I will update.


End file.
